


Smooth

by wanderingsmith



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just gonna stare at me the whole way?"</p><p>
  <i>driving candy double drabble</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.

Eyes contentedly on the mostly clear highway ahead of them, Lee smiled softly, "You just gonna stare at me the whole way?"

Barney shifted slightly, getting that much more comfortable leaning half against the door, even though it meant more chill through his coat than sitting properly in his seat. 

Watching Lee's gloved hands smoothly slick over the wheel of Barney's truck as he coasted into a turn, utterly controlled swoop to the gearshift, easy rock into a new position, move soft as butter. Barney smiled a bit, anticipating the way the hand lifted, fingertips last to let go, like a final stroke to the still crisp leather of the stick before the hand slid back on the wheel; unhurried, smooth. Sensual the way the man never was when he stood and jittered. Only when he drove for pleasure. Or did other things for pleasure.

As the Raptor's V8 growled out of the curve, Barney pressed back against the force, stretching out slightly, foot automatically reaching for a pedal to press, looking for the feel of that power, smiling for real as Lee's soft-gloved fist loosened and let the wheel slide through, controlled but free. "Was thinking about it, yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> LOL! can't believe just as I stopped writing it turned out to be 201 words! (sigh, yeah, I really am that easily amused, sometimes)
> 
> https://autos.yahoo.com/ford-truck/f-150-svt-raptor-4x4/2013/


End file.
